Shiver
by BJ2
Summary: SLASH! Remy and Logan meet in a quiet moment.


_Logan_

A shiver.

A delicious shiver that starts at the top of my head, and continues down to the  
base of my spine where it stops, and happily pools in a very interested spot.

Every time.

Without fail.

I see him, or hear his voice, or catch his scent... it's an unconscious  
response.

And the best part is that I know it's the same for him.

_Remy_

I walk down the hall with a purpose.

I know he's waiting for me.

For me.

I stop in the doorway and swallow hard. His shirt is thrown casually over the  
back of the chair. He turns from the window; from the forest he so adores. He's  
bare chested, and incredibly, impossibly, perfect. His eyes fall on me...

And for a moment I forget to breathe.

_Logan_

How the hell did I get so lucky?

His eyes meet mine, and suddenly flash with what most call an unholy light.

I swallow, and let the smile I feel slide onto my face.

That light ain't unholy.

That light is passion.

He's full to overflowing with it, and I love that he shares it all with me.

He is perfection with a sinful twist.

_Remy_

Dieu... but I love this man.

He radiates strength, and loyalty, and honor.

But best of all he leaves no room for me to doubt that he loves me above all  
else.

I am humbled by the enormity of that love.

_Logan_

I walk slowly across the room, and shut the door behind him. He is frozen,  
mesmerized...

mesmerizing.

I take his face in my hands, and willingly sink into the depths of those amazing  
eyes...

I don't fear them like others do. I can see past what scares them most, and the  
treasure beyond is unspeakably priceless.

He comes suddenly alive in my arms, and closes the distance between us.

He tilts his head, and moves closer still for a kiss...

_Remy_

I love the way he looks at me.

Like I'm a precious work of art to be admired and adored.

I can't stand that there's still space between us.

I need to feel him.

I need to taste him.

I move closer, and bend to kiss him.

He accepts the kiss, and returns it doubled.

_Logan_

I could easily get lost here in his arms.

I could kiss those lips, slip my hands up into that long, softer than silk hair,  
and forget there's anyone else in the world.

I've never been affected by anyone like this before.

I've loved... I've willingly given my heart away... I've thought it was the  
truest and purest thing in my life.

But this love... Remy's love... it's so much more...

_Remy_

My heart skips a beat.

My knees go weak.

I get lost in the kiss, and the only things keeping me on my feet are his strong  
embrace, and the fact that I refuse to lose contact with his body.

A moan bubbles up out of me that I can't stop, and would never want to, as his hands  
move from my face to my back, and he pulls me even closer.

I feel like I'm burning up.

He's hot, and hard, and needy, and giving, and if I died right now it would be  
okay because he would swallow me up, and I would be one with him.

_Logan_

I can't hold him close enough.

I want to feel every inch of his body, and mind, and soul fill me up. I pull him  
closer still; swallowing a moan from him that only feeds my need to have him,  
hold him, love him, and be loved by him.

It's insane to feel this way.

To give so much

to need so much...

_Remy_

My hands are in his hair as I break the spell of the kiss.

Without breaking contact with his body, never wanting him to let me go, I keep  
my eyes closed, and tilt my head down so now only our foreheads are still  
together.

I'm panting for breath, and dizzy with love.

Wanting to laugh, and scream, and shout to the whole world how much I love this  
man.

I feel his heart's jackhammer beat so perfectly in synch with my own.

My arms move to close around his shoulders.

I breathe deep to catch my breath.

I smile,

look up slightly to catch his eyes,

and I shiver.

_Logan_

He breaks the kiss just as I'm thinkin' we're both gonna pass out.

His forehead resting against mine.

His soft hair tickles against my shoulders.

Our panting breaths the only sound in the silent room.

Our hearts beating in perfect rhythm.

I feel him smile against my neck as he pulls me close in a quiet, sweet, hug.

He catches his breath,

catches my eyes,

and I can't help but shiver.

END


End file.
